


The Compass

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Compass, Mostly Fluff, Small bullying, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: 'There was a time, many years ago, when humans had to find their other half without any form of help. However, a greater power saw that these beings could not find their other half nearly as easily as the animals that they walk with. In fact, most of these beings end up with the wrong half. So the compass was created, appearing in black ink on the inner wrist of every child during their tenth birthday. This compass would point to the child's soulmate and turn red when the soulmates would meet. Each compass design is different, but they all function the same.'Virgil had already read the passage ten times that day alone. Not that anyone can blame him, it is his tenth birthday after all. He was supposed to be getting his compass today and he couldn't be more excited. He wondered what his soulmate would be like. Would they like playing games with him? Would they prefer reading? What about playing outside? His mind raced with possible ideas. They all stopped when he felt a tingle on the inner part of his left wrist.





	The Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Bullying in the beginning, nothing too violent.
> 
> Request from Tumblr.

There was a time, many years ago, when humans had to find their other half without any form of help. However, a greater power saw that these beings could not find their other half nearly as easily as the animals that they walk with. In fact, most of these beings end up with the wrong half. So the compass was created, appearing in black ink on the inner wrist of every child during their tenth birthday. This compass would point to the child's soulmate and turn red when the soulmates would meet. Each compass design is different, but they all function the same.

 

Virgil had already read the passage ten times that day alone. Not that anyone can blame him, it is his tenth birthday after all. He was supposed to be getting his compass today and he couldn't be more excited. He wondered what his soulmate would be like. Would they like playing games with him? Would they prefer reading? What about playing outside? His mind raced with possible ideas. They all stopped when he felt a tingle on the inner part of his left wrist.

 

With a giant grin on his face, Virgil pulled at his sleeve to watch the intricate curls begin to form on his skin. Curls and swirls, looking like three vines weaving around each other, formed a circle. Eight thorn-like notches grew on the edges, representing the different directions. A rose bloomed in the middle, it's stem sitting in the North position while it waited for the remaining details to grow. Once the compass was finished, the rose stem began to move in a circle, locating Virgil's soulmate.

 

The young boy hopped out of his bed and ran into the kitchen and dining room to show his parents. They smiled at his enthusiasm, before frowning at the compass. Virgil noticed the change in his parents and looked down at his soul mark. The 'needle' of the compass kept spinning in circles, then stopping in three directions, and then spinning again. He asked his mother what was wrong with it, but neither she nor his father knew what was going on. They took him to the doctors to see if Virgil was alright. The doctor said he was a healthy boy, other than the fact he was a little shorter than the other kids his age. They weren't sure what was wrong.

 

Virgil's hometown was small and soon, the whole town knew about his 'broken' compass. The kids would pick on him and the adults didn't seem to understand. His parents would take him to regularly scheduled doctors' visits to see if anything had changed with their son. Other than his anxiety slowly growing and the purple bags under his eyes, Virgil was perfectly healthy.

 

As Virgil grew up, he became distant with his peers, preferring to read in a corner rather than go to parties. He ended up using a lot of his time to study and eventually was rewarded scholarships for college. Full ride, so long as he kept his grades up. However, his dark and stormy personality has a habit of summoning bullies.

 

Which is how he ended up playing monkey in the middle with his backpack and the college bullies.

 

"Hey! Leave his alone!" Someone shouted, surprising Virgil. Who would want to help the emo new kid with the bullies? When Virgil turned around to look at his supposed savior, he raised an eyebrow at the other's outfit. The boy was roughly the same height at Virgil, maybe a little taller, and wore what looked like a princely outfit. He looked like he just popped out of a Disney movie.

 

"Come on, Ro," the leader of the bullies greets. "We're just playing with the new kid."

 

"This isn't playing," the princely boy, Ro, scolds. "Give him his bag back and leave him alone before I get the security guard over here." The bullies groaned, throwing Virgil's bag to his feet, and began walking away, pushing the anxious boy to the ground on the way. Pain shot through Virgil's wrist, making the boy hiss in pain. Virgil's savior went to help him up. "Sorry about them, they're jerks. My name's Roman!"

 

"Virgil," he answered shortly. Virgil lifted his hoodie sleeve to inspect the damage, only to pause when he noticed one of the vines on his wrist had turned red. 'When did that happen?' He wondered before having his mental processes interrupted by Roman.

 

"You have more than one soulmate, too?"

 

"What?" Virgil asked, looking back to his savior.

 

"Your compass, it moves to three different spots, then spins, and then returns to those three spots repeatedly, right? That means you have more than one soulmate," Roman explained. "It's pretty rare, not a lot of people know about it. Her, take a look at my compass. It's a lot like…" As Roman pulled up his sleeve his speech trailed off at the sight of his own compass. Virgil studied Roman's unique compass as well, taking in the three shooting stars surrounding it, the eight smaller stars for the directs, and the sword spinning in the middle. The sword would spin, stop in three spots, and then spin again. Both boys noticed that one of Roman's stars was red, his sword occasionally pointing in Virgil's direction. Virgil tore his eyes away from Roman's wrist and inspected his own, noticing that the rose stem would land in Roman's direction every so often.

 

"We're… soulmates?" Virgil asked, not quite sure if he should believe it. He had started to think that he didn't have a soulmate, but now he has more than one? And that's a rare condition? Virgil then became confused. Wouldn't his parents have figured that out? He was going to have to talk to them about this later.

 

"That's awesome!" Roman cheers. "I was starting to wonder when I'd get to meet one of you guys!" Roman then pulled Virgil into a hug and stole him away to the auditorium, after Virgil complained about getting his bag.

 

Over the next year, the Roman and Virgil got to know each other very well. To the outside world, it looked like the two hated each other. To the pair, they were constantly teasing each other, trying to come up with different nicknames for each other, and all around having fun. They did argue and fight from time to time, but it was always about things that didn't really matter. When they did have a disagreement about something, they always took time to talk to each other about it thoroughly, although it does get into an argument and the two ignore each other for a while before one of them concedes. Most of the time, the two were just joking around with each other. They might have gotten some enjoyment in confusing their friends as college too.

 

They were spending their one year anniversary at a little coffee shop that they had found only a week ago. They were just talking and drinking their hot chocolate when Virgil noticed another couple across the room. They both wore glasses but one of them looked more like a teacher while the other reminded him of a soccer dad. The dad looking one was talking to the teacher in an excited manner and waving their wrist around. Out of curiosity, Virgil looked down at Roman's wrist, since he was wearing short sleeves and Virgil still wore his hoodie, and noticed that his compass wasn't spinning as lively as it usually was. Virgil pulled up his sleeve and saw that his own compass was acting the same as Roman's.

 

"Princy," Virgil interrupts.

 

"What is it my cloud of doom?" Roman answered, knowing Virgil usually had a good reason for interrupting.

 

"Look." Virgil showed Roman his compass, making the princely man look at his own compass with a huge smile.

 

"They're close," Roman whispered excitedly, trying not to make a scene. Before either of them could say anything else, Roman was tackled out of his chair by a light blue blur, making Virgil flinch.

 

"We found you!" The blue blur, which Virgil could now see was the dad guy from before, cheers and continues to hug Roman.

 

"Sorry about him. He tends to get over excited." Virgil jumped, not expecting the teacher dude to be right there. The anxious boy just shrugged. "My name is Logan," teacher dude introduced, holding out a hand to shake. Virgil shook Logan's hand, forgetting his sleeve was still up and marveling as one of his vines turned red. Then he got distracted due to being tackled by his remaining soulmate.

 

"Hi! My name is Patton and the four of us are going to be great together and you're such a cute emo! Oh, and we're going to have fun baking, and playing board games, and cooking, and playing Patton Cake!" Patton kept rambling at Virgil, whose face was permanently red. He could hear Roman's laughter in the background and could see Logan's small smile.

 

Then a feeling washed over Virgil. It took him a minute to figure out what it was but when he did, he couldn't help the smile. He was home. Yes, they would have their arguments. Sometimes they won't see eye to eye and they'll get mad or upset at each other. However, Virgil was sure that the four of them would have the best times together too. Despite his anxious thoughts, Virgil was sure he was going to have an overall happy future.


End file.
